The Outsiders: The Story After The Deaths
by Sarina Blade
Summary: It's two years after Johnny, Dally, and Bob died, Cherry's sister and Ponyboy are secretly dating, and what's going on between Soda and Cherry?Pairings:PonyboyOC, SodaCherry, and othersRated for some lemon


Title:The Outsiders:The story after the deaths

Author:Sarina Blade

Disclaimer:I don't own the Outsiders, S.E Hinton does, and I don't own the lyrics to Dirty Little Secret, theAll American Rejects do, all I own is a cell phone, and the character Candy Valance and her's and Cherry's brother which I made up both

Pairings:PonybotXOC, CherryXSoda

"Cherry, wake up," a girl about 15 said.

"What do you want?" The older girl asked.

"You're going to be late for cheerleading," the 15-year-old said.

"Candy go away," Cherry said.

This was the daily ritual of Sherri "Cherry" Valance and Cindy "Candy" Valance.

"I don't feel like going," Cherry continued.

"It's been 2 years since Bob died, just get over it," Candy shouted.

Candy dodged an incoming pillow and walked out of the room. Candy hated being a soc, it didn't feel right to her she had been a friend of Ponyboy's and the other greasers. Homecoming was two days away and she still hadn't had the right guy ask her. She had been asked by every soc her age and some older, but she had another guy in mind, Ponyboy Curtis, a greaser. She got dressed; she dressed like a greaser on weekends, she walked outside and down the street where she met Ponyboy, Two-bit, and Steve.

"Hey guys," Candy shouted.

"Hey Candy," Ponyboy was the first to talk.

"Hey," Steve said.

"What's up?" Two-bit asked.

"Not much, anyway, could I talk to you alone Ponyboy?" Candy asked.

"Uh, sure Candy," Ponyboy smiled. _'Gosh wonder what she's wants, I think I'll ask her today, I wonder if she'll say yes.'_

They walked down the street a little ways and stopped.

"So uh Candy, I was wonderin'," Pony didn't get to finish.

"Will you go to homecomin' with me?" Both asked together.

"Oh Pony I never thought you'd ask," Candy smiles hugging him.

"Well gosh, I didn't think you'd wanna go with a grease like me," Pony said.

"Pony how many times do I gotta tell ya, I don't care if you're a greaser, you're cute, smart, brave, and funny, and the one guy I like more then anyone else," Candy smiled.

"Kay, I'll keep it a secret if you want till homecomin'," Ponyboy smiled.

"Ok, jus till homecomin', then we can tell," Candy smiled.

Ponyboy placed a small sweet kiss on Candy's cheek, and blushed she turned equally red. They both walked back to Two-bit and Steve.

"Wonder what happened?" Steve smirked.

"Don't know, but judgin' on the way they're blushin' I think they're datin' or somethin'," Two-bit smirked.

"Keith Matthews, you take that back right now," Candy smirked.

"Damn it woman, I told you not to call me Keith," Two-bit roused.

"Well it's better then Two-bit, and I only use it to annoy ya when I'm mad at ya," Candy smirked.

It had now been two years since, Bob Sheldon, Johnny Cade, and Dallas Winston had died. Ponyboy was now 16, Soda was 18-goin-on-19, Darry was now 22, Steve was 19, Two-bit was 23, Dally would have been 20, and Johnny would have been 18.

Steve just laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughin' if I were you Steve Randle," Candy smiled.

Steve glared at Candy.

Cherry had finally woken up and walked down to see Two-bit, Pony, and Steve.

"Cherry, hey long time no see," Ponyboy smiled.

"Hey Pony, have you seen Soda?" Cherry asked.

"Uh, I think he's at work, Steve have you seen Soda?" Ponyboy asked the still glaring Steve.

"Uh, I think he went down to visit Dally and Johnny's graves," Steve said a hitch in his voice. They all got choked up anytime they talked about the graves, Johnny, Dally, or what had happened two years earlier.

"Ok, I'll go down and see if he's there," Cherry smiled walking off.

"You guys do know that it's been two years to the day since Sandy left, I think Soda might need sometime alone today," Steve said.

"Yeah, we'll let him be today, you boys wanna go see a movie?" Candy asked.

"Sure, we'll go to the Nightly Double," Ponyboy smiled at her.

"Ok, would you two get a room already?" Two-bit smirked.

"Oh you shut your mouth Keith Matthews," Candy said angrily.

"And you gonna make me doll face?" Two-bit laughed.

"No, she ain't, but I will," Ponyboy said.

"Ohh, someone got braver," Two-bit smirked.

"I pity the woman you marry, anyone who can put up with you for the rest of her life, I think I should pity, but I'd admire them, I can barely put up with ya," Candy smirked.

Both Ponyboy and Steve burst into laughter. And Two-bit glared at Candy. Darry came up behind then.

"What are ya knuckleheads doin' jus standin' here," Darry asked.

"Well we think Candy and Pony are goin' out but won't spill, and then she told me to shut my mouth, and I said and are you gonna make me doll face, and then Pony said no, she ain't but I will, and then I said ohh someone got braver, and then little miss Candy over there said I pity the woman you marry, anyone who can put up with you for the rest of her life, I should pity, but I'd admire them, I can barely put up with ya, then Pony and Steve-o, started laughing, and then you came," Two-bit explained.

"Well, sounds interestin'," Darry smiled. "But if you guys wanna catch the Night Double I suggest you get goin'."

Later that night…

Pony had walked Candy home and they were now in her room. Ponyboy leaned over and kissed Candy who in turn wrapped her arms around Ponyboy's neck. They fell back onto the bed. The radio was on playing All American Rejects, Dirty Little Secret.

(A/N:I know All American Rejects were around then, but oh well, the song fits.)

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Pony lifted Candy shirt slightly, receiving a small moan, signaling him to continue soon her shirt was being discarded along with Ponyboy's. He pulled her mini-skirt down slightly making a trail of kisses down her neck. Candy began to unzip Pony's jeans, which were also soon discarded.

Who has to know?  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Ponyboy unlatched her bra, which was thrown aside along with her underwear, and his boxers. He ran his hands down her sides and positioned himself at her entrance, and she put her hands on his shoulder and braced herself.

Who has to know?  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this line back

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

About and hour and a half later Ponyboy fell to the bed next to Candy, both tired, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, she just cuddled next to him.

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

They awoke the next morning it was Monday.

"Shit, Ponyboy wake up, its Monday," Candy said.

"Damn, I'll have ta wear my outfit from yesterday, go get a shower," Ponyboy whispered.

Candy nodded and headed to her bathroom, Ponyboy in the mean time got

dressed, Candy came out fifteen minutes later wrapped in a towel and her hair in a towel, she took out a pair of jeans, a pink blouse, and a jacket, and shoes. She dried her hair and put on her outfit and brushed her hair. Her hair was just past her shoulders and flipped out, it was honey blonde with natural bleach blonde highlights. She put on her make-up which was usually earthy colors around the eyes, light pinks and tans on her cheeks, and cotton candy color lips stick with glittery lip gloss. Ponyboy was now borrowing some of Cherry, and Candy's brother's clothes.

"I look like a soc," Ponyboy commented.

"Oh come on Pony, it won't be that bad," Candy smiled.

He was wearing a madras shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

"It's gonna be bad when Darry gets hold of me, I stayed all night away from

home he's gonna skin me," Ponyboy sighed.

"Please, just do it for me," Candy pleaded giving him a puppy face.

"Dang it woman, you and that puppy face, you always use it to get at me," Ponyboy smiled. "I'll wear it, but I won't be happy bout it. And boy are the boys gonna get their jollies when they see me in this."


End file.
